


Gemshipping untitled

by paperbackReject



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gemshipping, M/M, because i like it, i used the name akeifa for reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackReject/pseuds/paperbackReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at Ryou as if he were the stars, far away and radiant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemshipping untitled

He was different, not only in appearance but personality. The way he hung his head as low as the ground, he’d sunk to. His hair despite his age was tinted with a mesh of grey almost to display the wisdom and early curse of Orpheus. His sound was resilient but far away. He looked at Ryou as if he were the stars, far away and radiant. So different from the days where he would mark him with a knife rather than with his teeth. Now he would beg. Not with his words, he was still too prideful for that. Bakura no, Akeifa. Akeifa would come to him with his eyes as blue as the sea and hands that hardly ever tugged.  
Almost.  
Fishing a handful of silver wefts, Akeifa yanked the students hair back allowing him more access to his neck. Trailing light kisses up his neck he whispered apologies and words of affection. And he would forgive every one.


End file.
